


Cine para adultos

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Peter Lehnsherr va a trabajar con aquel actor de cine par adultos que más admira, Wolverine.Están en medio de la grabación dirigida por Charles y creada por Kurt, cuando un furioso Erik Lehnsherr y un apenado Warren  Worthington se hacen presentes.¿Podrá nacer amor en medio de una película porno?Comedia y Romance con Smut.WolvesilverCherikNightangel





	Cine para adultos

Peter se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran, estaba realmente nervioso por su nuevo trabajo.

En realidad, era primera vez que haría algo así, nunca pensó que el mandar unas fotografías bastante normales y una carta sobre su motivación, le hubieran hecho ganar la posibilidad de trabajar con Wolverine. Es más, tendría la posibilidad de grabar una película de cine para adultos con su máxima estrella del cine porno, lo seguía desde hace un par de años, aunque el hombre se dedicara al porno hetero, el con tal de verlo, era capaz de aguantar esa mierda.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, le mando un mensaje a su amigo Warren, sólo el rubio sabía de su paradero y aunque este intento que declinara, no lo logró. Exigiendo a Peter que enviara algunos mensajes y, sobre todo, le avisara que todo había ido bien y que no era una estafa o algo peor, un secuestro.

Golpeo la puerta de aquella enorme y hermosa mansión un par de veces, a los pocos segundos fue abierta por un joven de piel morena y cabellos azabaches, quien de inmediato le regaló una sonrisa.

 _– No me lo puedo creer, eres Nightcrawler. Realmente te admiro, eres un gran guionista, todas tus películas tienen un gran contenido, soy tu fan –_ dijo el muchacho de cabellos claros, mientras sin pensarlo comenzó a abrazarlo de forma efusiva, sólo lo soltó cuando sintió que alguien fingía una tos a su lado.

 _– Tú debes ser Peter Lehnsherr –_ el muchacho asistió con la cabeza – _Charles Xavier, más conocido como Profesor X –_ dijo el castaño de hermosos ojos azules, mientras extendía su mano para saludar a su nuevo protagonista.

 _– ¡Wow! Admiro tu trabajo, he visto todas tus películas y eso que soy gay –_ lo felicitó Peter mientras movía su mano con energía. Charles no pudo evitar regalarle una enorme sonrisa. Sin duda no se había equivocado al elegir a ese muchacho amateur para su nuevo trabajo.

Por primera vez, el profesor X haría una película de cine para adultos homosexual. Siempre se había movido dentro del cine hetero, aunque incursionando desde muy joven en aquellas películas de corte más alternativo o indie, ahora mucho más, gracias a que contaba con el apoyo de su sobrino, quien era un excelente guionista y tenía ideas realmente modernas.

En esta ocasión grabarían una porno indie homosexual, aunque la idea de ellos era dejar de tener aquella ambigua separación entre cine convencional y cine para adultos, más bien, ellos querían lograr una nueva mezcla, algo que fuera más subido de tono respecto a lo normal en Hollywood, pero con mucho más contenido e historia que una película pornográfica normal, la ambición de Charles y Kurt era llegar a los festivales de cine alternativo y obviamente, ser reconocidos por crear un nuevo género cinematográfico.

 _– Vamos Peter, es hora de que conozcas a tu compañero de trabajo –_ le explicaba el castaño mientras lo guiaba a una habitación. El joven iba mirando con atención aquella hermosa mansión, era realmente enorme y estaba decorada de una forma exquisita, de seguro cada habitación servía como un estudio de grabación.

Durante al camino Kurt preguntó de forma tímida si es que había ensayado el dialogo enviado, Peter contesto de forma efusiva que se lo había aprendido todo. Soltó una risita al recordar como obligó al torpe de su amigo a ayudar a ensayar sus partes.

Su respiración se cortó cuando al entrar a la habitación se encontró con aquel hombre que tantas veces miró en diversas películas pornográficas, desde los quince que sus solitarios desahogos se los dedicaba a aquel castaño.

Frente a él, se encontraba nada menos que Wolverine, un veterano del cine porno, pero que seguía estando mucho mejor que muchos jóvenes. Su cuerpo era extremadamente trabajado, Peter estaba seguro de que ese hombre sólo tenía músculos, y un aura tan masculina que lo hacía emocionar, pero sintió que se derretía cuando una grave voz salió de su boca.

 _– Charles, nunca me dijiste que mi compañero sería un mocoso –_ dijo molesto – _¿al menos es mayor de edad? –_ Peter no pudo evitar apretar los puños enojado, él ya había supero la mayoría de edad hace bastantes años, sólo que su apariencia seguía siendo algo juvenil.

 _– Peter Lehnsherr, puedes llamarme Quicksilver –_ había inventado su nombre artístico mientras venía camino a la grabación – _y, por cierto, ya tengo veintitrés, anciano –_ eso ultimo lo disimuló con una tos, sólo para enfadar a su actor favorito. Jamás pensó que el hombre en persona, fuera todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginó, bueno, hablando psicológicamente, porque físicamente era tal como lo recordaba de algunas películas.

 _– James Howlett, Logan está bien –_ finalizó el hombre, sin siquiera extenderle la mano a modo de saludo – _Charles, más te vale que mi paga sea realmente buena, porque jamás me dijiste que lo haría con un mocoso como éste. Yo sabía que esto del porno gay no era lo mío –_ su tono fue despectivo, sólo hizo que Peter se comenzara a enojar, quien mierda se creía ese tan James para mirarlo de esa forma, para su información él era de los más solicitados en la universidad, y por cierto, el porno gay no tenía nada de malo.

Luego de una hora, en la cual Raven la estilista del lugar los preparo, prácticamente no conversaron, las veces que Peter intentó sacarle algunas palabras a su actor favorito, sólo se ganó un par de gruñidos que al platinado lo estaban exasperando.

 _– Tío, creo que esto no va a resultar –_ susurró Kurt bajito, mientras veía como los protagonistas de su película se miraban enojados.

 _– Confía en mi cariño, esos dos sacaran chispas –_ le explicó Charles convencido, tantos años en el negocio le hacían saber que algo funcionaria con que  él sólo echara una mirada.

Mientras terminaban de preparar a Wolverine, Peter se acercó hasta el director y el guionista, quienes explicaban un par de detalles. En algún momento el platinado comenzó a sugerir ciertas canciones o melodías para algunos momentos, los hombres lo quedaron mirando impresionados, pues el joven Lehnsherr tenía un talento especial al hablar de música, luego se enteraron de que eso era lo que estudiaba el muchacho.

Unos minutos más tarde, comenzaron la grabación. Charles estaba convencido que el clímax de la película tenía que ser lo primero que trabajarían.

La historia escrita por Kurt, trataba de un viejo y viudo profesor de historia que desistió del suicidio al poner sus ojos en su joven estudiante, pero el muchacho era un masoquista que no creía en el amor, no estaba dispuesto a tener sexo si aquello involucraba sentimientos. Aquello comenzó más como diversión y como una forma de evitar destruirse con otros vicios, en algún punto ambos hombres se dan cuenta lo que en realidad sentían, lo bien que se hacían, quebrándose su relación sumiso-esclavo a una relación de verdad, y de todo aquello se daban cuenta mientras tenían unas de las mejores sesiones de sexo luego de una sesión sadomasoquista.

Logan en esos momentos se encontraba enfundado sólo en unos pantalones de cuero, resaltando su fibroso trasero y dejando a la vista su marcado torso. Peter no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella vista, él por su parte estaba desnudo, sólo contaba con un hermoso y delicado collar al cuello, el cual indicaba su relación con aquel profesor. El platinado, que era bastante libertino no tenía problemas en mostrar su cuerpo.

Primero grabaron el castigo, Peter no pudo evitar temblar cuando Logan puso una venda en sus ojos y algunos temblores se le escaparon cuando un fino látigo subió por su espalda, era una sensación que jamás había vivido. Cuando el primer golpe llegó dio un respingo, mientras apretaba sus labios de forma furiosa, según Charles, fue una toma exquisita, realmente aquella pareja estaba hecha para trabajar junta.

 _– Tío tenías razón, ellos son sublimes –_ explicó Kurt al castaño en un susurro, nadie en el set se movía, los hombres llenaban en escenarios por si solos, prácticamente no hablaron, sólo sus cuerpos eran necesarios para transmitir sentimientos.

 _– Ese muchacho tiene talento innato –_ mencionó Charles emocionado, había encontrado a su musa.

Tomaron una pausa, tomaron agua y relajaron su cuerpo, mientras Raven afinaba algunos detalles. En un par de minutos grabarían la escena más importante, y Peter no podía evitar estar ansioso, no lo quería evidenciar, pero realmente se sentía excitado, aunque bueno, cierta parte de su anatomía lo demostraba.

Logan no lo aceptaría, pero ese chiquillo de piel pálida lo tenía extasiado, realmente lo encontraba hermoso y su cuerpo ansiaba con poseerlo. Nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, y muchas veces renegó de aquello, pero en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a grabar aquella película gratis, todo con tal de tener a aquel mocoso bajo su cuerpo, escuchar sus gemidos y sacarle más que algunos orgasmos.  

Estaban en medio de aquella escena, la luz era tenue y en el set de grabación todo el mundo estaba conteniendo la respiración, se produjo un pequeño dialogo lleno de sentimientos, ambos hombres, el profesor y su alumno, estaban rompiendo todas las barreras e ideas que tenían en su mente, acaban de darse cuenta de que entre ellos había algo mucho más profundo. Sus ojos estaban aguados, sus mentes era un torbellino de sensaciones y se ansiaban con locura.

Se estaban besando de forma profunda, sus lenguas jugueteaban de manera pasional, mientras las lágrimas de la felicidad de al fin haber encontrado a su alma gemela, se le escapaban, era una escena tan llena de sentimientos, que todo el mundo estaba al borde del llanto.

Pero en un rápido giro de acontecimientos, Logan tenía a Peter bajo su cuerpo, acaba de penetrarlo de una sola estocada para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzar a dar mordiscos cariñosos en su hombro, sus manos no dejaban de acariciar sus sensibles pezones y el platinado no hacía más que gemir bajito con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  Peter no dejaba de susurrar su nombre, en su voz y en su mirada se veía la lujuria, pero una que transmitía amor, un segundo beso comenzó entre aquellos dos hombres que desnudos no dejaban de acariciar y rozar sus cuerpos con energía, sus lenguas estaban en un enfrentamiento y la saliva corría por sus comisuras, sus miradas perdidas y estaban al borde de un éxtasis mucho mayor.

 _– ¡¿Peter, que mierda estás haciendo?! –_ la puerta había sido abierta de forma brusca, dejando pasar a un hombre alto y de trabajado cuerpo, que traía a la rastra a un chiquillo rubio.

 _– Papá, mierda –_ fue todo lo que soltó Peter, mientras se quitaba bajo de Logan e intentaba tapar sus partes íntimas, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo furioso – _Warren porque le dijiste –_ ahora Peter se dirigió a su amigo y lo estaba regañando.

 _– Pet tu padre es mi entrenador de boxeo, me sacó la información a golpes –_ dijo el muchacho mientras se tocaba sus costillas adolorido.

 _– Bien todo el mundo a calmarse –_ ahora fue Charles quien llamó la atención de todo el mundo, mientras la iluminación del lugar volvía a la normalidad _– ¿señor Lehnsherr? –_ el más alto asistió y en ese momento el castaño extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

Erik dudo un momento, pero finalmente tomó aquella delicada mano. No pudo evitar que su mirada quedara perdida en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, aquel hombre frente a él era realmente hermoso y por alguna extraña razón se le hacía sumamente familiar.

 _– ¡Mystique!_ – exclamó Erik al notar a aquella mujer rubia, no podía creer que aquella actriz que vio muchas veces cuando más joven estuviera frente a él.

 _– ¿Tú madre también es actriz porno? –_ preguntó Peter en un susurro a Kurt, mientras se acomodaba su bata.

 _– Y papa también lo es, se conocieron en una película, se enamoraron y me tuvieron –_ le respondió Kurt algo avergonzado, su familia sí que era extraña.

 _– Genial –_ fue lo que soltó el platinado, realmente estaba asombrado de todo aquello, Kurt no pudo estar más sorprendido y gratamente feliz, en esos momentos tenía muchos deseos de ser amigo de ese muchacho, en la universidad siempre lo habían rechazado por la profesión de sus padres y su tío.

 _– Raven, mi hermana –_ dijo Charles algo molesto, desde jóvenes su hermana siempre se ganaba la mirada de todos, por eso había dejado de ser actor para pasarse al lado de la dirección de películas. Raven le dio una mirada divertida, había notado como su hermanito se había prendado del señor Lehnsherr – _bueno señor, Peter está aquí por su decisión y según tengo entendido el es mayor de edad y por bastante, así que le pido amablemente se retire de mis grabaciones, a menos que quiera aparecer en alguna –_ eso último lo dijo más como una broma que como una posibilidad, pero estuvo seguro que vio un rastro de lujuria en los ojos de aquel hombre que sólo le hicieron sentir una ola de corriente en la columna vertebral. De repente los ojos de Erik, se iluminaron al fin había podido recordar.

 _– Tú –_ apunto a Charles de forma efusiva – _Dios está igual que hace años, no sabes cuantas veces me masturbe pensando en ti –_ soltó Erik como si estuviera hablando del clima. Peter no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

 _– Padre siempre supe que estabas jugando a ser heterosexual –_ le dijo su hijo divertido, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía sospechas de la verdadera condición de su padre y realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo mientras él fuera feliz. Charles por su parte se había sonrojado de un rojo furioso.

Luego de una conversación algo subida de tono, la grabación pudo continuar, aunque el platinado fue enfático en que no grabaría ni un solo segundo si es que su padre estaba en la misma sala, Erik sólo soltó una risa y acepto dejar de hacer escándalo, siempre que Charles aceptara ir a  una cena con él.

 _– Warren fuera –_ le gritó Peter.

 _– Como si no me la hubieras mamado –_ Peter abrió los ojos – _muy bien que te he follado platinado –_ ahora le lanzó un beso de forma juguetona. Nadie se percató que en otro lugar del set de grabación un gran hombre apretaba los puños de forma furiosa y tuvo que disimular cuando Raven le daba una mirada calculadora, a esa mujer no se le iba ningún detalle.

Finalmente, y sin tener que repetir escenas lograron finalizar la jornada, sólo les quedaban pendientes algunas grabaciones de la historia previa y posterior a aquel encuentro sexual, pero aquellas ya serían en otro tipo de escenarios, no en aquella hermosa alcoba.

 _– Bonito, me das tu contacto –_ fue lo que pidió Warren a Kurt, el chiquillo más que sonrojado y con la voz temblorosa termino dándole su número de teléfono. No pudo evitar sentirse aún más avergonzado cuando su madre le dedicó una mirada divertida mientras movía los labios indicándole que le contaría a Azazel de su conquista.

 

* * * * *

 

Tiempo después, gracias al arduo trabajo de todos, la película había sido estrenada. Lograron una cifra récord y así como diversas excelentes críticas de cine, tenían la máxima puntuación y no fue raro que se llevaran el primer lugar en diversos festivales de cine alternativo.

El salto a la fama de Peter fue voraz, pero el chiquillo no volvió a filmar, pues cierto hombre de gran porte se lo prohibió de forma rotunda, aunque ahora era el encargado de la banda sonora de las películas de su “padrastro” y hacía un trabajo excelente.

Trabajaba junto a Kurt y Charles, ya estaban en nuevos proyectos y ganando más de un premio con sus nuevas parejas estrellas. Una, conformada por un jovencito llamado Peter Parker y un tal Wade Wilson, causando éxito entre los más jóvenes. Y para los más maduros, Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark arrebataban las mejores críticas.  

Logan estaba totalmente alejado del cine para adultos. Ahora junto a su suegro y el novio de Kurt, Warren, tenían un gimnasio de gran éxito, iban grandes estrellas del cine corriente y del cine porno, todo el mundo quería trabajar con aquellos maravillosos personal trainers.

 

* * * * *

 _– Charles cariño –_ comenzó a besar el hombro de su ahora esposo _–_ _quizás deberíamos grabar algo juntos –_ ahora dio una mordida y le sacó algunos gemidos al castaño.

 _– Ni lo sueñes, ninguna perra va a ver tu hermoso cuerpo –_ Charles se había girado y lo estaba mirando enojado, sus ojos se veían de un azul amenazador – _ya bastante soporto con que te muevan el rabo cuando las y los entrenas._

Erik sólo dio un suspiro, podría recriminarle a Charles que en su trabajo veía a más muchos hombres desnudos que él, pero estaba seguro de que el castaño le respondería que era parte de su trabajo y si continuaba lo mandarían a dormir al sillón, ya había aprendido la lección. Mejor cerro la boca, bueno a continuación la abrió, pero sólo para recibir la hambrienta lengua de su ahora esposo, no estaría mal tener una tercera ronda de sexo aquella noche.

 

* * * * *

Peter se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho del mayor, quien en esos momentos se encontraba acariciando esos cabellos que tanto le gustaban.

Tenía algo escondido en su mesa de noche, desde hace algún tiempo una idea rondaba en su cabeza, pero aún no se atrevía a decirla a su esposo, pero debía armarse de valor y preguntarle, después de todo lo más terrible que podría pasar, es que Logan no quisiera.

 _– Loguie, cierra los ojos –_ el ex actor porno de inmediato los cerró, pensando que su chico le haría algún baile o le enseñaría aquella lencería que tanto lo excitaba. Pero los abrió al sentir como Peter ponía algo en sus manos, a simple vista se veían como simples folletos pero al fijarse de que se trataban sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó mirando de forma fija a su chico, quien se mostraba apenado – _sólo era una idea, no es necesario que sea ahora, puede ser en algunos años…pero me gustaría formar una familia contigo, tener hijos –_ sus mejillas estaban de un rojo encendido mientras su mirada estaba hacia el suelo, pero dio un respingo cuando unos cálidos labios tomaron posesión de los suyos, los folletos de orfanatos habían quedado regados sobre la amplia cama matrimonial.

 _– Peter, me harías el hombre más feliz –_ y con esas palabras, abrazó a su chico con dulzura. Ambos hombres se separaron algunos centímetros, y luego juntaron sus narices de forma cariñosa.

 

* * * * *

Kurt no podía más de los nervios, estaba a menos de un día de casarse, jamás pensó que aquel momento llegaría.

Dio un saltito cuando unas frías manos lo tomaron por la cintura, para luego girarse y darle un profundo beso. Frente a él, estaba su rubio favorito, portando sólo un viejo buzo de deporte, dejando a la vista sus marcados abdominales que a Kurt lo hacían temblar.

 _– Amor, ¿crees que necesito hacer más deporte? –_ preguntó el azabache inseguro. Luego de la boda irían a una playa paradisiaca y le daba algo de vergüenza mostrar su para nada trabajado cuerpo, en comparación al deportista que tenía por novio.

 _– Futuro y casi señor Worthington, usted es exquisito tal como está y me vuelve loco –_ Kurt no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Warren lo tenía contra un muro, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, sus miembros ya duros se rozaban, mientras la temperatura de la habitación estaba subiendo rápidamente.

No falto mucho para que Kurt fuera lanzado con fuerza sobre la cama, siendo despojado de la poca ropa que llevaba. Warren comenzó a lamer su cuerpo y dejar algunos cardenales producto de sus chupetones.

Estaban en medio de algunas estocadas profundas, cuando el rubio decidió hablar.

 _– Kurt tú eres precioso y adoro todo, absolutamente todo tu cuerpo, pero por, sobre todo, tu hermosa alma –_ aquellas palabras no hicieron más que emocionar al azabache, botando algunas lágrimas, que incrementaron cuando llegó a un orgasmo.

_– Te amo._

_– Y yo mucho más._


End file.
